The Fading Wind
by The Name
Summary: Chapter 1! The world's divided into countries fighting for their own good. All the Kanto leaders are hiding from the others! Who can change the fate of Kanto?


To Readers: Uh. . . I was writing the story, 'The Beginning of the New Wind', but it was actually going to be just an epilogue to this story, but I guess just skip the boring part and get to the action! So if there's something you don't understand, just read the first one. Ok, and you know I don't own Pokemon or Pikachu etc. I don't even own Chris or Anne etc. I just took them from the names of my friends. . . (Sorry guys) anyways. . . PLZ enjoy and PLZ R&R!!!!

Chapter 1: The Fading Wind

It had been a years since Chris had departed with Anne in Cerulean City. Now the world had been divided into a few countries. There was the country of Houen, which they stayed neutral. Johto had tried many attacks on Houen, but failed on all of them. There was also the Rocket Country, who took almost all the Orange Islands. Then there was the Country of the Elite, where they just had Indigo Plateau, but bragged about its toughest defense system. Then there was the country of Johto and Indigo, all on their own lands. However, when Chris had started his journey two years ago, the Rockets had started to take over the country of Kanto. Then, they could resist somewhat, but a year passed and the Rockets had given money to the Elite and Johto, in exchange for supplies and soldiers. The last battle in Kanto. . . was the legendary battle of Saffron. . . . . . . . . . . .

Two days ago, there had been a perfect defense wall around Saffron with one-thousand soldiers, the last of Kanto. There was Erica, Sabrina, Aya, Janine, Lara, Duplica, and Gary. Lt. Surge and Blaine had gone over to the Rockets, since they had better pay. Even Daisy, Lily, Violet, Misty's sisters had gone over to the Elite as well. Brock and Misty were missing, so that didn't leave many on their forces. So for Kanto, there were Flint, Erica, Sabrina, Bill, Aya, Janine, Duplica, Lara, and Gary. For Johto, there were Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Claire, and Pryce. The Rockets had Lt. Surge, Blaine, Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, and Giovanni. Lastly, the Elite forces had Daisy, Lily, Violet, Will, Lorelei, Prima, Bruno, Koga, Agatha, Karen, and Lance.

The enemy soldiers had started coming. There were about 5 million men coming towards Saffron. All these soldiers from Rocket, Johto, and Elite had 500 times more forces than Kanto. However, thanks to Saffron's defense, most of the soldiers didn't make it inside Saffron. However, no matter how strong the defense was, the walls finally gave in and the hand-to-hand fighting started. From the Rockets, Lt. Surge and Blaine had come. Chuck and Pryce had come from Johto, while Will and Lorelei came from the Elite. This seemed to be an impossible battle. It was now one-thousand soldiers against 1 million soldiers. Thus, this was the official start of the 'Legendary Battle of Saffron'. The soldiers of Kanto fought like they were part of the Elite. They showed power that one regular soldier could kill more than ten soldiers. So two days passed and now, the last of the one-thousand soldiers had died, still leaving about ten-thousand soldiers left. Now the leaders of Kanto started using their skills and soldiers died in big amounts of numbers, but due to the big number of forces, the leaders of Kanto started falling one by one. . .

A gray-cloaked man was slashing his katana everywhere killing many soldiers every slice he gave. There were soldiers everywhere, but it was a lot less from when it had started. There were probably only no more than three-thousand soldiers by now. All the leaders of Kanto had agreed to meet at the Seafoam Islands. The man created a whirlwind with his katana and added the element of darkness to it. Soldiers were sucked away by the whirlwind and it gave him a little time to breathe and rest. It took a lot of power to create the whirlwind, but he took a few deep breathe and looked around. There was a big crowd of soldiers on the other side of Saffron. The person in the middle shot purple beams everywhere and started using graceful moves with her whip.

The man smiled and walked over to the soldiers and knocked them out with one slash.

"I see you're still okay, Sabrina."

"Same to you, Gary. I don't think there are a lot of us left."

"I think we took care of all the soldiers in the south. Let's try the north."

They went up north to see a green-cloaked girl faint in a crowd of soldiers. Sabrina quickly shot a wide purple beam that momentarily paralyzed the soldiers. By the time the soldiers could move again, their heads were chopped off by the katana. Gary smiled and looked around again to see Chuck cracking his knuckles, waiting.

Gary readied himself into fighting position and said, "Sabrina, he's too strong. Take Erica and leave!"

"But Gar-,"

"NOW!"

Sabrina reluctantly went over to the green-cloaked girl and teleported together.

Chuck nodded and said, "Saving your comrades. . .I got to give you credit on that."

He _chuck_led and said, "Let's get it started."

Gary used his speedy movements to get behind Chuck and aimed a slash at him, but Chuck disappeared underground. Gary walked around scared and unwilling to take another step. Finally, when Gary took cautious steps something came up behind him and gave him a hard hit over the head. Gary was punched to a wall of a building. He was bleeding on the head and Gary saw Chuck laughing in front of his eyes. Gary felt like killing everything and his body felt dark and stronger. Then just leaving the katana on the ground, Gary ran over to Chuck in lightning speed and put his hand inside Chuck like lightning again. Then he started grabbing Chuck's liver, stomach, and other areas. Chuck got to his knees and started chocking up blood.

Wheezing, Chuck said, "I lost. . . I'll go over to your side."

Gary sneered and said, "And just a minute ago, you were laughing at me."

Chuck gasped and felt Gary's hand go up to his heart.

Chuck fell down without a sound half a second later.

Gary slowly regained consciousness and looked around. There was Lt. Surge gloating at him.

"What the heck you staring at me for?"

Lt. Surge smirked and said, "Gary, DIE!"

Lt. Surge ran over and grabbed Gary by the neck. Gary felt such a strong power, he knew it wasn't Lt. Surge's original power.

Lt. Surge laughed and said, "Now that I was powered up by the Rockets, I'm invincible!"

Gary's eyes started closing and started losing consciousness again. Then Gary put all the power he had to his legs and gave Lt. Surge a good kid on the ribs. Lt. Surge dropped Gary and backed off a little. Gary coughed and put his hands over his neck to make sure it was still there. While Gary was recovering, Lt. Surge kneed Gary on the face. Gary fell back to the hard ground and saw himself and had half of his body covered with blood. Gary gasped for air and suddenly Gary got up and ran over to Lt. Surge. Surge looked a little bewildered and Gary gave the special punch he had given to Chuck. Surge couldn't do anything for awhile and Gary grinned as he crushed Surge's stomach and liver. Surge coughed up some blood while Gary worked his hand up to his heart. Just then, Surge grabbed Gary's arm and broke it neatly in half.

Gary cried in pain and fell over them Surge started kicking Gary's important place. Then using his body, which looked perfected into pure muscle by a machine, Surge broke Gary's other arm.

Crying in pain, Gary tried to get up, just to get kneed in the face by Surge again. Gary fell over and was about to give up and he couldn't feel any pain as one of his legs were broken by Surge as well. Gary, the master right before Lance had lost to an amateur gym leader, Lt. Surge. Surge laughed and started stomping on Gary's ribs, and Gary started to feel those go, too.

Then Gary was about to black out when he saw a black-cloaked figure jump down on Lt. Surge and beat him to the ground next to carry. It was looking at him as if waiting for him to finish it off. Then with all the strength he had, he got up with his one good leg and leaned towards the wall on his shoulders. He couldn't see anything properly, but he could see Surge's body on the floor unconscious. Then using all his might, he stepped on where Surge's heart was. Gary felt his feet go inside Surge's chest cleanly. Then Gary lost all the strength he had and Gary fell to the ground next to Surge.

Gary felt dizzy from all the blood.

"Argh. . . we won. . . . . . . . . ."

Another year had passed after the Kanto beat the three countries in that one battle. That battle had been impossible, but Kanto had won, so it had been called the legendary battle of Saffron. In Mount Silver, a 15-year old boy woke up to look at the newspaper his Pichu had gotten him.

"Those Rockets don't know when to give up. Now those three idiotic countries are fighting over Kanto, eh?"

The boy had been doing this routine for three years here at Mount Silver. The boy chuckled and started doing yoga at six in the morning. Then after he finished at seven, he meditated until eight and ate breakfast till nine. After that, he practiced his sword-fighting skills with the sword he had gotten three years ago. He practiced until 1 in the afternoon. Even the boy himself was surprised at how fast he was getting stronger. He could now fight with his sword freely and couldn't wait until he could take on some humans. Then he ate lunch till two and started practicing martial arts with Pokemon inside the cave until 6 in the evening. Then he ate dinner until 7. After that, he did various exercises until 8 to make sure his body didn't harden up. Then after practicing to see in the dark, the boy could see somewhat now, but he was getting better and better. He did this till midnight and went to sleep at midnight with his Pichu.

In the middle of Rock Mountain, there was a 15-year old girl. She had been here for about three years as well. She got up at 7 in the morning and exercised until 10 in the morning. She had breakfast after that and rested until noon. Then she practiced martial arts until 3 in the afternoon. Then after she ate lunch, she practiced more martial arts until 8 in the evening. Then after a quick dinner, she started looking at the books she stole from the forbidden section of the Indigo library. It was about magic and how to use it. First of all, magic had to be a gift and it wasn't something you could learn by working and studying hard. It also happened to be that this girl's family could use magic and she was thankful for it. The girl read and practiced magic until midnight and when she went to sleep, the page still remained where her head was laying on; the page about _ice magic_.

The cold wind blew towards the Seafoam Islands. The waves crashed onto the rocks on the shore of Seafoam Islands. Deep inside the cave, there was a hideout for the Kanto leaders. They had been here for a year and it was almost like a home. They had a fridge, a sofa, television, etc. They had gotten these things here and there as they went around.

Gary was watching the news while drinking a beer along with it.

"Kahh!!! What he (&$& happening to this world?" Look at those Elite, Rocket, and Johto dogs fighting for our land. Can't believe they were once a united force, attacking us. Damn unfair of 'em."

Sabrina sighed from the corner and said, "Well, we got to wait for something to happen that'll help us get back on foot."

Erica was lying down on the sofa and said, "But Houen already refused to help us, so it's a fat chance that the other three would help us. They're the ones who destroyed us anyways."

Duplica looked outside the cave. (They made a hole for a window)

"Maybe if _he_ came back. . ."

Everybody became silent. The wind blew and blew and Gary finally said, "More beer!"

Lara got him some beer and the hideout inside Seafoam became quiet again as the strong wind and waves swallowed what little sounds they made.

The Rockets had taken over Fuchsia City, Saffron City, Celadon City, and Vermillion City. The Elites had Cerulean City, Pewter City, and Lavender Town. Meanwhile, Johto had Cinnibar Island, Pallet Town, and Viridian City. There was a big battle between Fuchsia City and Cinnibar Island between the Rockets and Johto. Also, there was another big battle between Lavender Town and Saffron City.

"Charge!!!!!!!!!!"

Falkner yelled as Falkner's flying troops started bombarding the Rocket's water troops. In this war, no guns or weapons from the 12th century to the 21st century were allowed. However, Pokemons were allowed, so Falkner used bowmen on Pidgeots and Pidgeottos. Meanwhile, Pryce put his troops on numerous Lapras and started attacking through water. The Rockets were starting to be pushed to Fuchsia City and Falkner could see the coast.

"We're almost there! Everybody fight and let nobody get away alive!"

The bowmen on the Pidgeots went to Fuchsia and started throwing bombs made during the 2nd century. After a few hours, Fuchsia was a big mess with bomb marks, destroyed buildings, and corpses everywhere on the ground. However, on top of the Fuchsia gym, there was the flag of Johto waving proudly in the air.

It was the plains between Saffron and Lavender. The Rockets had Jessie and Blaine while the Elite had Lily and Koga.

Jessie stepped up and said, "All forces, poison darts ready, fire!"

Koga grinned and created some kind of weird spell deflecting all the poison darts.

Jessie was stunned and said, "That . . .can't be. . ."

Blaine said, "Get the bombs ready, GO!"

The bowmen from the back started shooting fire arrows to the Elite forces.

Lily noticed it and said, "Everybody, retreat! They have bombs under our legs!"

The Elite troops started retreating and the Rockets said, "Now's our chance to get Lavender! YAAAAAAA!"

Lily started talking weird words very fast and made rain fall in a small area.

From behind, Koga smiled and said, "So that's the power of Lily's family. Lily's sisters and daughter, etc. . .they'll all have the capability to learn powers like Lily. However, Mistaria. . .she was truly powerful."

Koga opened his eyes again to see the Rockets retreating, half of them frozen to ice by Lily.

Lily smiled happily and commanded the whole force to start attacking Saffron.

.

It was a regular, peaceful day in Pallet Town. There wasn't much to take from here, so life was usual. Professor Oak was in the same laboratory, but now he was officially working for Johto, not that he wanted to. Professor Oak was taking a morning walk when he bumped into one of the soldiers of Johto.

"Hey grampie! Watch where you're going!"

Professor Oak just walked and said, "Respect your elders, you &$."

The guard flinched and then yelled while he ran to give Professor Oak a whacking. Professor Oak fell to the ground on purpose to dodge this. Then he used some of his martial arts and knocked the guy out.

Professor Oak looked and said, "Uh-oh. . ."

Professor Oak was surrounded by ten Johto soldiers later.

"Now, for our punishment. . ."

"One person should hit him anywhere he wants five times per person!"

The men started to cheer, saying that they agreed. The first man gave Professor Oak a punch on the face. Professor Oak felt his nose bleeding. He wanted to beat the guy up, but he was tied up by the soldiers. Then he felt another fish belting him on the stomach. Then the third guy ran over and kicked Professor Oak's important part. Professor Oak felt tears coming from his eyes and blood coming from his nose and mouth.

The next soldier said, "All right! I'm next!"

The soldier was ready to run towards Professor Oak when a big shadow covered his back.

"Who's that?"

On top of a cliff, there was a boy whom Professor Oak saw familiar.

"Yo-You're. . ."

The boy smiled and said, "Now boys, that's not the way you treat an elder."

The guards said, "What? You think you makin' fun of us, fool?"

The boy smiled again and said, "No. I _am_ makin' fun of y'all, fools!"

The leader guard said, "Grab that &(# up boy!"

As nine guards attacked the boy at the same time, the boy said, "Hey, just make sure you remember my name before you die. Chris Sparks's my name and time for showdown."


End file.
